Cellular communications devices contain transceivers, such as radio frequency (RF) transceivers used to receive and transmit radio frequency signals. A super-heterodyne receiver or a direct conversion receiver (DCR) may be used in an RF transceiver to receive an RF signal. A super-heterodyne receiver uses frequency mixing or heterodyning to convert a received signal to a fixed intermediate frequency (IF), which may be more easily processed than the original radio carrier frequency. A direct conversion receiver may be used in an RF transceiver. The DCR demodulates an incoming radio signal using synchronous detection driven by a local oscillator whose frequency is very close or equal to the carrier frequency of the intended signal. In a direct conversion receiver, the radio signal is fed into a frequency mixer, and the frequency of a local oscillator is near the received signal's frequency, resulting in a demodulated output. A direct conversion receiver may include one or more current conveyors. A current conveyor is an electronic amplifier with, ideally, a unity current gain. Current conveyors may perform various analog signal processing functions.